


Sometimes pretending can lead to a happy ending

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy saves the day, Don't worry tho, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Going out was never really Evan's thing, so he was surprised with himself that he went with Jared, when he suggested that they should go to a club together.In short, it probably wasn't the best idea





	Sometimes pretending can lead to a happy ending

Evan hated being there. Jared had pulled him along into his favourite gay club and Evan couldn’t be more uncomfortable, not because of him being in a gay club, no that wasn’t it, he was a very proud bisexual. It was the noise, the alcohol, the sweaty dancers, that would run past him. 

 

He sipped on his sparkling water. He had promised Jared that he would drive him home if he didn’t find a date, which Evan admitted didn’t happen too often. That he had to drive him home. There was something about Jared’s intense cockiness and sarcasm that seemed to turn some people on, which surprised Evan, but he was happy for his friend because he deserved to be happy.

 

Evan took out his phone and started scrolling through his Facebook, he really didn’t want to be here.

 

Suddenly he felt a hot hand touch him, the smell of sweat carried over with the hand and Evan had the feeling he might gag. 

In front of him was a man that was at least ten years older than him, he had sweat stains under his armpits, he could see the reflection of the sweat on the man's forehead, and never in his life, did Evan want to run away more than right now. He was sure of that before the man started to speak.

 

“Well,” a hiccup interrupted his words. “Aren’t you a cutie?” The man smelled like alcohol, puke and it made Evan gag. 

  
“I’m not interested” Evan stammered out. But the other man didn’t care. 

 

“I’m Tom, let me buy you a drink beautiful” He touched Evan’s head and Evan flinched backwards.

 

“I’m really not interested,” Evan said a little louder, but Tom ignored him, he was talking to the barkeeper and got them two Rum Cokes. He put the drink in front of Evan and started drinking his own quickly.

He slowly put his hand on Evan’s  and started to draw little circles on Evan’s thumb. 

  
“So you wanna get out of here?” He smirked, his eyes were glazed over by the alcohol and Evan shook his hand to get Tom’s off of him. 

 

“I’M NOT INTERESTED” He yelled, but Tom stayed persistent. Evan wanted to stand up and run away, but he couldn’t get himself to move. It felt like he was glued to the ground.

 

“Come on, honey. Don’t be such a prude” Tom slurred, moving his hand up, so it was very close to Evan’s crotch. This was when suddenly, Evan felt a warm and gentle touch on his shoulder.

 

“Didn’t you hear that he isn’t interested asshole?” The owner of the warm and gentle hand said. Evan looked up at him and saw a very beautiful man, long flowing brown hair, sharp features and beautiful lips. 

 

“Why the fuck would you care?” Tom shot back at Evan’s tall handsome saviour.

 

“I’m his boyfriend, asshole. So back the fuck off” He snarled at the man, before glaring the man down. In every other situation Evan would have objected, but not now.

 

Tom finally took his hand away and moved away slightly. 

“You could have told me” he snarled at Evan, before slowly moving away. He moved slowly because he was so drunk that he almost fell over.

 

As soon as he got out of sight, the tall man took his hand from his shoulder.

“Sorry, that he was bothering you,” He said softly, smiling gently at Evan. 

 

“Thank you, for saving me” Evan mumbled. He was very grateful, he wouldn’t have known what to do if Tom hadn’t walked away. 

 

“No problem” the man smiled out, before adding, “next time, just scream and I’ll be there” Before he could walk away, Evan spoke up.   
  
“How about, you just stay here and talk to me, so you’re already here in case he returns?” The other man's lips turned into a smile and he set down on the bar stool.

 

“But just because you’re cute” He smiled out, laughing a little.

Evan started blushing darkly, before holding his hand out to shake.

  
“Evan Hansen” He smiled awkwardly and the man looked down at Evan’s hand before locking eyes with Evan, taking his hand. 

 

“Connor Murphy” 

 

They talked and laughed and had a great time.

When Jared came up to Evan, kinda tipsy and asked for a ride home. Evan couldn’t decline, so Connor asked for his number and a date.

Evan had blushed profusely but said yes. 

 

A few months later and Connor didn’t have to pretend that he was Evan’s boyfriend because he was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
